Blood soaked wolf
by bluesub911
Summary: A Wolf and his Brother in a life of pain and suffering will the get out of there will they ever be FREE,thanks to all how have reviewd my storie.I hope you enjoy this storie as much as im enjoying wrighting it:D.
1. FIGHTER

**Blood Soaked Wolf.**

Chapter 1

fighter

I don't believe Jason Wynn is going to look into to this, I look side ways at Jason he was a powerful man that commanded respect from every one around him, mainly because he was a nobles representative he wore a tailor made suit, had brown hair down to the bottom of his neck, and had dark brown almost red eyes.

He also had a goatee and a Cuban sager in his hand, he was massive, about 6'3 and belt like a tank. And the other thing that made people respect him was that he seemed to radiate evil the way he walked and talk, the way he could watch a man get beaten to death with out blinking or showing any emotion what so ever.

As for me I was his body guard, priest by normal line of work but certain events made me change my line of work to a noble's guard dog. I wore black slightly scruffy suit with a white shirt that was open slightly at the top, cross cufflinks and normally carried my weapon on my back but I didn't need it for this.

Jason and I were being lead through a small temporary camp made up of huge SUV's out in the middle of nowhere, the sky was dark and heavy with rain clouds and there was a cold wind blowing throw the camp.

The man leading us was a stocky man that had gone to see in the last few years but he still had a lot of muscles left over from his prime. He wore an old green tank top with an old combat trouser (glad I see he got dressed for the accession) long dirty hair down to his shoulders, bloodshot brown eyes and he hadn't shaven for a while.

Trailing him was a small boy of around 11; he was reasonably built considering he was a slave. The boy wore an old dirty black shirt and jeans, all his cloths were covered in tears and seemed to be stained with blood, he had short spiked black hair which hadn't been washed ever by the looks of it. I couldn't make out the kids face he was looking down at the floor and his face was in shadow. Poor kid if I was here with out Jason I would help the kid but oh well it was only a slave, the very thought made my blood boil.

The man leading us suddenly stopped at a large flat bed truck which look like it had a load of windows on it with the curtains down, each curtain had a three digits number on it. "Right you're ready to see him" asked the man clapping his hands together with a slimy smile; Jason took another long draw off his Cigar, unimpressed.

The man rub his hands together obviously getting nerves, the boy stood there next to his master looking down at the floor. The man reached up to the curtain behind him that had triple eight on it and pulled it back. A small cage about the size of a very small car, in the middle was a wolf. "That's a wolf; a wolf can't fight in the dog arena!" I said in annoyance. I came down all this way to see some drunken fat ass and his pet wolf. The man looked up in mild surprised and said, "Arr I see you have a sharp eye mister………"

I looked at him sternly in the eyes, as he smiled slyly and looked back at his wolf. I wasn't going to tell the man my name. "You'd be surprised on how many wolves there are in the fights. The raining champ is a wolf. All those ignorant fools think they are extinct, but they should open there eyes more". He paused for a moment. "You just got to know the right people." He looked back at me with the annoying smile on his lips.

"He doesn't look like much," Jason said boredly, taking another draw from his cigar. "This is my friend, is triple eight. He has won every event with such varsity; it will scare the living shit out of you, and his barley out of his pup hood. The wolf opened his eyes lazily, his eyes weren't wolf's eyes, wolf eyes were amber, and yet his were a dead grey like the fire that once made them amber had died. I couldn't see much of him except he was missing one ear and the other one looked like it had been shredded.

The wolf closed his eyes and went back to sleep. . "How do you keep it under control" I look at him to see the mans face light up god this guy pisses me of, "Aarr that's the clever part you see the little amber light on the back of his head, that's his shock collar all I have to do is press this button" he gestured to his right, there was a white bracelet with a loads of buttons and one big red one and a little screen. "I can send any amount of electricity throw his body I can kill him with one posh of a button" he said with proud look on his faces. "All my dog's and slaves have them on." I look back at the boy, right he was. The collar was about two inches thick and stuck out by an inch with two lights on it one red that was not on and the other was amber which was flashing.

I tighten my hands into fists, this guy was animal putting shock collar on a kid he was sick. Just then Jason turned and started to walk away.

The man raised his hands and his face fell. "Wait" he said desperately, serves you right you fat f.

Jason stopped and turned his head slightly and my lady will pay the dog entrants fee for the championship fight. The man's face light up in excitement and glee, "But if he loses you will expertness my ladies wrath" and with that he started walking off again.

The man looked back at me the arrogant smile playing his lips then tern his back on me, I turned and walked back to the car where Jason was already setting in lighting a new sager I got in next to him looking started followed I was pissed marjory pissed, as the car polled away I looked back to see the man kick the boy to the floor and shout at him and pointing at the cages if this dog lose I will personally pay the ass hole a visit.

* * *

my first go at a fan fic plz tell me what you think

be gentil

big thanks to xbluex and vivienne04 for all there help.


	2. MAX

Chapter

2

MAX

Why does master all ways have to show me off to ever bloody human he meets?

I could sense that pass of dirt looking at me, then he pulled the sheet shut thank the moon. I opened my eyes again, what a life I lead I am a disgraced to aware kind I should be hanged.

I fight for humans pleaser, I draw needless blood, I fight meaningless fights I was nothing more then a demon waiting for my next tasted of blood.

I had won ever fight bar one, and what have I got to show for it loads of scars and half an ear, the only thing that keep me alive kept me thinking these something better out there was.

"Hello triple eight" MAX I look around at the last family I had left, my pack brother. He was a human boy around thirteen seasons old in old torn cloth but that didn't matter because he had the warmest green eyes a soft worm touch and a friendly smile.

He looked down at me with that familiar smile and two bowls of food one with my number on it and one with his name on it.

I lade there wining softly wagging my tale "All right all right keep your heir on" he said with a chuckle, he bent down and open a small door in the back of my cage and climbed in and shut it be hind him, he was the only human or thing I let in my cage I would not let even master in my cage, the last human that was stupid enough to put his hand in my cage to touch me had lost it.

He sat down next to me ruffled my head an placed my bowl in front of me then started to pick at his on food, HA is you can even call it that, mine was rotten meat and other stuff which I don't even wont to no, his looked to be masters left overs from two nights before. None the less I started wolfing down my food striate away, Mmhmm human meat and dog and horse. Humans paid master a lot of money to expos of thing that they had morded.

"Right you got training tomorrow so save your strength", I gave him a stern look "Don't get grumpy with me, I'm just saying" he said with a wink "That's going to be your last meal until fight night ok so don't go all out in training tomorrow."

I got up and walk over to lade down next him and put my head on his lap; he sighed and lent back on the bars of the cage stroking me on the head.

I loved his touch, it was soft and soothing. I whimpered softy and closed my eyes.

_I was a young pup again standing at the entrance to our den. My dad was off hunting with most of the pack and my mum was behind me. We were looking over the valley, it was so warm the breezes ruffled my fur, the birds where singing in the trees, the insects where going about the daily biasness._

"_GOT YA" Came a yell from above my brother jumped of the rock above me and landed on my back play biting me on the scruff of my neck pining me to the floor. "Get off me jerk" Of course that was going to work, he jumped off, let me get up the tackled me to the grown again I was bigger then him but I was a mamma's pup. _

_TAKTAK _

"_What was that mum?" Asked my brother looking at mum, mum got up ears pricked forward. _

_TAKTAK_

_Then a howl "That's dad" I said excitedly. Mums eye grow wide with fright. "Hunters" she whispered _

"_Get in the den NOW" She growled just then the rest of the pack and dad crash in to the clearing be low._

_BANG BANG_

_To of the wolves fell twitching then another then another "GET IN THE DEN NOW" she growled again. My brother and I ran into den. I turned just in time to see dad running up the side of the hill. _

_BANG BANG_

_Blood spattered from just behind his neck his eye went wide then he fell to the floor. _

"_NO!" Shouted my mother she raised her hackles bearing her teeth and jumped out of site. _

_BANG_

_All we sore was a spurt of blood shower up where she had jumped. "Mother!" Me and my brother crouched tails in between we're legs whimpering. Then these strange critters we had never seen before came in to site caring these sticks which where smoking at the end. "So do you think we can use them the one on the left?" He pointed at my brother "He's to small" The other man grasped his stick._

_BANG _

_My brother's head exploded blood splattering all over me. "No brother! What's happening? What's going on? Where's mamma?" I called to her, but no reply. "But this one is huge look at the size of his paws he will make a great fighter" he walked up to me and grabbed me ruffle by my neck. "Mamma, mamma"._ "Hey, hey wake up eight, eight wake up" I got up in a flash and glared in the direction the voice came from it was max. "Um sorry mate but you where growling and thrashing around in your sleep" he said shakily. He had cuts down his leg probably from me thrashing around but he also had a bleeding nose and his eyebrow was bleeding badly and his face was tears stricken and his eyes were blood shot, master had been here, f I was not awake to protect him.

I could see he was close to tears again, I walked up to him and put my head round his shoulder, he put his arms around me put his face in my fur and started to cry.

_One day_ I thought_, we will get out of here explore the world for aware self's see other wolves and there pack's make now friends there's got to be more out there some where._

I wish I could talk to him but this fing collar. I can't turn into human and I can't talk to humans I can only talk to other animals because the collar. If only I could talk to him I could make him feel better, I could joke with him.

He stopped crying and laid down on the floor shivering slightly, I laid down behind him to keep him warm. "I'm sorry" he said quietly. I licked a tear off his face in reply he soon fell asleep, I stayed awake looking through a hole in the certain it had started to snow slightly_. There has to be more out there, there has to be_. I rested my head on my paws and fell back in to my nightmares.


	3. Training

Chapter 3

Training

Max POV

I had been up for hours watching my brother sleep, I was always the first one up I don't know how he can sleep that well in a place like this, I smiled at him, he was massive for his age even though I don't know how old he is exactly but he was young, his cote was black and he was cover head to foot in scars, missing one ear and other had been torn apart. The worst scar he had was a brand on his shoulder three eights going down

8

8

8

The brand had never held, it some time it would start bleeding all of a sudden, it was his biggest weakness.

I looked at the scar I had given him it ran down the right hand side of his muzzle over his right eye and stop just blow his ear, I remember the first day I sore him was the day I had given him that scar.

My family had been killed in there sleep and they had kidnap me. And I was tort how to fight dogs. All I had left to remember my family was my fathers butterfly knife it was beautiful with a red handle that folded over the blade like the wings of a butterfly, the blade was made of the strongest metal and it never got blunt and was as sharp as a razor. Master had put the knife in to a sheath on my belt that only he could unlock with his bracelet; I had to have it to fight with.

I absentmindly put my hand on my knife remembering the first time I met my brother.

_Flash back._

_I was standing in a arena with loads of people watching me hopping I would fall in the next fight, they where banging on the glass windows stamping on the floor taunting me shout at me to die there bets counted on me losing this fight._

_But I couldn't see them or her them I was constating on the cage door on the other side of the arena. The cage door was shaking from the blows of the worrier within._

_I took up my fighting stands, took out my fathers knife did a few tricks with it out of habit. I was ready for any dog that came out of that door I would not give these low lives's the pleasure of watching me die._

_A mans voice rang throw out the arena "**lades and gentlemen here we will see our young pup have his first taste of human flesh, I give you triple eight**"._

_The crowd roared,_

_I was ready the cage door's flow open and out jump the blood socked………………….. Wolf that was no dog that was a wolf my father showed my pitchers and told my stores about them but it was impossible they had been excised for hundreds of years._

_It stood there hackle's rasped showing the biggest set of fang I had ever seen. It was missing an ear. Blood was dripping from its body it looked like it had bathed in it. His eyes where popping his pupils where tiny it was out of control it was MAD. I flick the blade in my hands so the blade was pointing down to the ground. _

_We jumped at each other at the same time; I had my blade behind me and brought it up as we past each other. Skidded to a halt at the other end of the arena and tern, took a quick glance at my blade there was blood dripping from it, I smiled to my self HA I had hit it._

_I looked up at the wolf to see it tern slowly I had slashed it right across its face. _

_It ran at me with lighting speed it jumped to the left then the right then the left again then faked a right and came at me on the left I fell back clumsily bring me arms up in front of me it bit down hard, on my arm I screamed dropped my blade falling on the floor with the wolf still on top of my with my arm in its mouth._

_This is it the end for me, lest I will see my family soon. Then suddenly the wolf body went rigged let go of my arm and fell to the floor, his collar was electrocutin him. The wolf did not yelp or howl it just laid there twitching and jerking from the shocks it was getting. It was unnatural how it dint show any pane the only sine was its eye where growled shut. A mans voce said "il buy him he will make a good slave" I looked up my site was blurred all I could see was an outline of a man he raised hi foot. Then I fell into darkness._

"WAKEY WAKEY RISE AND SHINE GOT TRANNEING TO DO"

I jerked from my day dream.

Master was banging on the side of the cage, eight got up showing no emotion no hatred no anger or sadness to him showing feelings to the enemy was weakness and if he showed weakness it could be exploited. A skill I wished I possessed, I thought to my self as I got up. Master disappeared out of site, I looked back at eight "ready mate" I said dully he walked up to me lick me on the chin and stood waiting for me to put his leash on. He only showed emotion when he was with me or when he was alone.

I clipped his chain leash to his collar and headed to the training van.

When we got there master was standing next to the treadmill. "Max I wont you on the punching bag and I what him on the treadmill" he barked at me.

I flinched eight dint do any thing just stood there like a scarecrow.

I unclipped his leash and went over to the punching bag, I hated this thing it was hard as a rock and I wasn't allowed gloves of any sort by then end of this training session my knuckles will be bleeding and my shins will be raw.

"I want you to punch and kick that thing the hole time if you stop for any reason you will be in that bag" he said cracking his knuckles "you stop when he stops he pointed at eight who had already started to run.

I started my training punching and kicking the bag I had been tort to fight by master how is an x kickboxing and karate champion, Ooooh how the mighty fall.

After what seemed like hours I was still punching and kicking the bag my hands were bleeding and my shins were raw, ever time I punched the bag blood went every were it was all over my face and over the floor, I could taste it. The pane was unbearable but I had to keep going otherwise I would be in the bag he had done it to me afro times and I dint what to be in there again.

I looked over at eight not stopping my brag of punches and kicks.

Eight was at a sprint and had been for awhile, there was no show of error or slowing down his face was blank and his mouth was open slightly he was looking start on, I grownd inwards my touchier would only end when eight falls. Master was looking at eight smiling his hands crossed in front of him and his fingers on his bracelet encase me or eight got any idlers.

I look back at eight there was blood on the treadmill, then suddenly his right front leg clasped he hit the treadmill and flow off and hit the wall hard, blood splatter on the wall and he hit the ground.

He got up legs shaking but face still blank as ever, "you can stop max" I gave the bag one last big kick then stop and walk to stand beside eight. My hands were throbbing it was unbearable and they were shacking uncontrollable, my legs felt like they were going to give way any minute.

"Very good" he said with that evil grin on his face looking at my face and eight brand which was bleeding badly.

"Go and clean up and get out of my site"

I put eights leash back on with some difficulty with my hands shacking so bad. He kick my up the ass "GET A MOVE ON BOY".

I got up, got eight leash and walk out of the room with tears in my eyes _the pane god._

I put eight back in his cage and went to my toilet were my first ad and only ad was.

Walked back to eight who was ling on his left side panting badly his chest eving.

I got into the cage stat down and drop the first ad box "God damn it" I said aloud tears were welling up in my eyes I was ready to brake down from pane egsotshon.

Open the box and took out a small pouch of blue powder and bandages.

I put the powder in my shaking hand; the blood was dripping on to the floor from strands of skin that were dangling from my hands. I put some of my blood on to the powder the sprinkled the powder on to the bandages then got ready to rap them my hands.

Gods this hurts the blue powder was from the roots of a conmen weed that you could find any were. My father had tort me on how to make and using the stuff, it hurt like hell but it made things hell twist as quick and help prevents scaring, you had to mix your blood with it or it was poisons and once you had put your blood on it you could not use it on anyone else's.

I rapped the bandages around my hands as quick as I could then waited for the sting pane.

A sizzling sound started coming from the wound, here comes the pane "AAAAAAHHHHHHH" I screamed and started to kicking the bars of the cage.

I sat there panting I looked over a my brother his breathing had cam down he was looking at me with his scared eye, I put some of his blood on some powder and sprinkled it on to his brand, he twitched and winced and gritted his teeth and that was it.

I lade down in front of him and started to cry manly from the pane.

He lick me on the fore head I grabbed a clump of his heir and we lade there and eventually fell asleep.


	4. sent of flowers

Chapter 4

Sent of flowers

"NO", ar dam another nightmare, I got sat up and lick my brand, moon that stings and my dam right check was raw, bloody treadmill.

My brand was always the first thing to bring me down, dam humans can't get anything right, can't even mark there stuff properly.

I looked down at my brother, he had done his paws in training, f it was my fault I should have just gone down earlier. His face was pale and tear stricken.

I got up shock all the dust off and stat by the certain and looked out of the hole in the side nothing new, the sun had just started to rise over the human carer. I sniffed the air nothing new there I there, human s and death.

Even throw my nose was useless, the stanch of this cage had numb my nose over the years. Anyway I didn't need a sense of smell I was a fighter all I needed was a good set of fangs, claws, speed and strength.

I looked out at the sunrise again it was beautiful now it was a red sky and the sun was shining of the snow on the carriers and there were no humans around it was peaceful.

"GROW" "hm hungry hu" max said sleepily getting up and rubbing his face.

I wagged my tail a little looking at him he smiled, ye the friendly Max is back I jumped on him, paws on his shoulders being careful not to get him with my claws.

He grab me around the sides and rolled over now pining me to the floor, he was being careful with his hands using his wrists, I wagged my tail licked his face he got off and sat opposite me next to the certain.

Slowly the humans got up and started to go about there biasness feeding the other dog packing stuff up, "we must be going to day" I looked up at max.

Looked at me cheerfully "new place new chances new things to see, I think the gurney is a copal of days drive", I looked down at the floor I hate travelling the get that heavy cane click it to my collar then to the top of the cage and if there is going to be a lot of people were we heading they will lave it on.

"O cheer up eight I got a good felling about this. Anyway at lest ital keep as occupied with all the stuff to look at". He was dancing around the thing I was dreading and looking fallowed to, fight, food and blood.

BANG BANG the certain was pulled open it was Master. "put his leash on strap it to the top of his cage then get in your on bloody cage for once" he barked, he bang the bars of the cage again and walk off to the front of the carrier. Max got up his happy mod seemed a bit deflated now, pick up the chin with a sharp in take of breath the pain from his hands must be unbearable. "Sorry mate" he said gloomily click the cane on the attached it to the top of the cage then got in to his own cage which was right next to mine. "Lucky, he forgot to close your certain" he said with a smile.

Travelling would have been fun if it hadn't been for the bloody roads and the chin.

Max in his cage look alright, one hand holding a bar above his head and his legs pushing the bars posit him so he didn't move around, as for me I could do that so I was sliding all over the place. Ever time the drive braked I would hit one side of the cage with a loud bang, then when he accelerate I would slid back and hit the other side.

Max was watching me, his face was going red from trying not to laughing at me sliding around the place.

We had been driving for days non stop, the scenery out side had change from snowy mountains to woodland and the weather was finely warm I had dug my claws in to the bottom of my cage and the roads had gotten better, so it was quite enjoyable to watching the scenery go by, any thing to keep my mind off my hunger I hadn't eaten for days and it was starting to take its toll.

Packs POV

The sun was low in the sky and Kiba and the others had been at a running and trotting all day.

"We'll spend the night here" Kiba said laying down next to Cheza.

A very tired Toboe sighted in relief, at his words and sate down in human form with his legs crossed in front of him. Tsuma sate down leaning against a tree with his hands behind his head and shut his eyes, Higa lade down next to Toboe his hands behind his head.

"GROW" they all looked at Hige automat, Higa sat up hand on his stomach and smiled sheepishly "ha we haven't eaten for a wile".

The wind change direction and Higa sniffed the air, his eyes went wide in shock "I haven't smelled that in a long time".

Toboe looked at him concern on his face "what's the mater Higa", "I smell deer"

Higa said sniffing the air again, Toboes face light up in excitement he had never tasted fresh deer before. Tsuma got up "are you shore it's a deer the last time we trusted you nose you ended up in a cage" he said coking a eye brow.

Higa closed his eyes and sniffed the air again "ye I'm shore" he said ignoring what Tsuma had said.

Kiba got up "Toboe stay here with Cheza well go out and hunt". Toboes face fell "I've never been on a hunt before could I go to" Tsume rolled his eyes at Kiba.

Kiba just smiled at Toboe "sore ill stay with Cheza, you can go with Hige and Tsuma"

"Rely you mean it" Toboe said looking ecstatic.

"Just don't give us away runt when the deer charges you" Higa said ruffling Toboes hair. Toboe frowned at him.

Tsuma rolled his and look back at kiba "so I haft to baby site you owe me for this" kiba just looked at him and smiled.

Higa and Tsuma were in front and Toboe was at the back they had finely got near were the smell was coming from. Higa and Tsuma were slowly walking low to the grown with there ears flat on the back of there heads, Toboe was coping there movements.

Suddenly Toboe sore a rabbit out of the corner of his eye and stated to ward it head low ears back forgetting he was supposed to be following the others.

Higa and Tsuma stop they could see the deer. It was a male with large antlers grazing by its self. "Right Toboe when we leap at this thing I what you to, where's he gone" Tsuma whispered with a grow, Higa surged "probably chickened out and went back to Kiba and Cheza"

He said drooling slightly.

They edged followed slowly they were in rang now they looked at each other and nodded. They pounced the deer bolted and they charged after it. The deer was fast but past its prime by the looks of it they were caching up with it Hige on the left Tsuma on the right.

Higa leaped at it biting it in the back of the neck using his body wait to bring it down, the deer fell down on him and knocked all the air out of him but held on waiting for Tsuma to do his thing.

Tsume wasted no time, he dug his fangs down deep into the front of the deer's throat, the deer's neck was too brood to brake so he just bit down into its jugular and suffocated which wasn't an easy feet as the animal sensing the end was giving one last fight, it tossed its head back and dug on of its antlers into Higa's shoulder, Hige yelped and let go.

The deer gave one last shudder then lade there motionless. Tsuma got up and looked at Higa "you all right pokey" he said gruffly "ye I'm fine just a scratch". "Right now we got to drag this thing back to the others" Tsuma grabbed the deer just below its head and stated walking back to the others with Hige behind him.

Toboe stalked his pray he felt like a fully grown wolf, is he cart this thing Hige could no longer call him a runt.

He jumped at the rabbit but it sped away, he tore after it weaving throw the trees, he felt so alive the adrenaline was pumping throw his veins, the rabbit stumbled and fell Toboe grabbed it by the throat and crushed it. He had done it he got his first hunting kill he was so proud, I bet Tsuma will be pleased. He walked back to were Kiba and Cheza were head and tale held high the rabbit swinging in his jaws.

Kiba and Cheza herd the bush rustling and looked up to see Tsuma with a fully grown deer in his jaws. "Where's Toboe" Hige said looking around "I thought he was with you" Kiba said not paying much attention to the conversation he was drooling looking at the deer. Just then Toboe trotted out of the bracken waving his tale with a dead rabbit in his mouth. Higa raised and eye brow his hands on his hips and "were where you"

Toboe looked a little deflated "um hunting I court this all by my self" he said looking down at the dead rabbit. Tsuma growled at Higa "what" Higa said looking confused "we could have done with his help" "he's just made the first his first proper kill and you tell him off ass hole" Tsuma whisper dangerously in Higa's ear.

"Well-done" Toboe Kiba said ruffling the pups ears Tsuma nodded and Cheza smiled at him "sorry mate just hungry well-done" Higa said with a smile.

Toboe beamed wagging his tale. "Well enough chit chat lets tuck in" Higa said mouth drooling.

They all sat there eating happily Toboe finishing his rabbit went on to the assault the deer.

After they had finished and had there full they all sat there warm and full for a change.

"That was the best thing iv ever tasted" Toboe said with a smile "ye its been a long time sins we had a descent meal" Higa said sleepily.

Suddenly Cheza stood up wide eyed, "this one can sense a friend in pain" she ran out of the clearing "Cheza" Kiba yelled and bolted after her. The others look at one another and raced after them.

Cheza ran graceful throw the forest and stop on the edge of a hill, Kiba followed her gazes down the hill. There was a convoy of human trucks there headlights gleaming in the darkness. Tsuma, Higa and Toboe stop behind them looking down at the convoy.

"This one can sense a friend in pain, he is afraid, this one must help him" her voice was shaking. She held her hand on her hart.

Kiba looked up to were the convoy was heading, on the horizon was a town, the lights blinking in the distends.

Triple eights POV

It was dark now, the carrier rattled and shock. I haven't slept in days. Max was asleep don't know how maybe it was from the bang on the head he had resaved when he had finely given up on trying not to at me, a just as he stated to laugh as we went over a particle big bump and he whacked his head on the side of his cage.

I smiled and sniffed the air my dull nose had been triggering, a lovely sent was travelling throw the air and it was growing stronger, if my nose was picking it up it had to be strong. That sent I don't know what it is but its beautiful. It reminded me of a smell I had long forgotten, the sent of flowers. I looked out of the cage I could just see the humans settlement we where heading for.

The smell suddenly became a lot stronger. I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly, moon it was heaven. I opened my eyes there was a human girl in pink with ruby red eyes and a pack of wolves standing around her. That was were the smell was coming from that strange girl. I tried to move followed to see better but my collar and chain stop me from moving any fever I blinked and we had speed past them. NO the smell stated to die NO I yanked at the chin trying to see better. Max stated up rubbing his head "what's up mate" he looked at me warred.

I yanked at the cane again rearing onto my hind legs my collar supporting me, my front paw brushed the front of the bars, pain! all my hair stood up on end as the collar punished me for touching the front of the cage, I fell back hitting the floor "eight what the hell gotten in to you" max yelled, he put a hand throw the bars of the cage and pulled me closer to him, stroking me "don't worry mate weal get out of here one day".


	5. The sickening festival

Chapter 5

The sickening festival

It was light when we finally reached the human settlement. It was a busy place full of humans laughing and joking, buying and selling. When we past they all look at the carrier, the children were tugging at there parents arms pointing at me.

I growled inwards god what's wrong with these things, they seem to enjoy the suffering of other things. In my fights ever time blood is spilt they cheer ever time a fighter fall's the roar with excitement. Feed up with humans staring at me I turned my back to the front of the cage and looked over at max.

A signal tier running down his face "I'm sorry I should have tolled you sooner, this is a Feasterville of dog fights, it's the biggest event on masters calendar, it's for the championship" he looked away from me hand on his fore head his eye's closed.

"Every time he makes me…." He clenched his fists to gather "do that thing to you it kills me" he started to sob hugging his knees rocking slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I wanted you to enjoy the ride or at lest rest"

I looked down at the floor great this fight would be one of the hardest fight of my life.

I looked back up at Max, he looked up at me I wagged my tail, he smiled back weakly.

The carrier suddenly stopped causing me and max to crash in to the sides of aware cages.

Master walked in, "were here my children" that last word sent a shiver down my spine. "Boy I want him groomed and clipped, the festival starts tomorrow and I need my money maker looking his beast for the fans" he smiled at me wickedly. I glared at him, he turned and walked out with rubbing his hands to gather still smiling.

"He is in a good mood" Max said with a little grin. The locks on aware cages open with a click. Max got out stretched then started to unravel the bandages on his hands, he looked at them flexing his fingers "good as new" he said with a wink. He walked over to a small chest in the back of the carrier open it and pulled out a big metal tub and a box full of bottles and brushes.

A bath, I loved baths Max walk past me to the other side of the carrier where the tap was and started to fill it up with water,

"Listen to me DOG" I trend my head lazily it was master looking at me throw the bars of the cage people behind him where potting up tents and getting ready for the festival, hum more like a freak show and the dogs were the freaks. "You better be on your beast behaviour or ill show you and the boy the meaning of the word pain" and with that he closed the certain I could here his footsteps as he walk away, he meant it but at that this moment I couldn't careless may be I should lose the fight and die, I laughed at my self coldly, ye right.

"Ready mate" came a happy voice, I got up wagging my tail, I could let down my guard now the certain was shut. "Well first we got to hoes you down or the water will go black" he looked at me the shine was back in his green eyes. He bent down and open the door to my cage.

I got out Warley because he always tries to tack me by surprise with the hoes, and shore enough "GOT YA" he shouted pulling the hoes out from behind him, AH that's cold I run to the other end of the carrier trying to doge the water or bit it.

He stop "sorry mate couldn't resist" he looked at my a glint in his eyes "I'm finished honestly no seriously look" I walk forward curiously, "or maybe not" he said turning the hose on me again but this time I was ready, I jump to the right missing the water then dived at him knocking him into the tub with a loud splash that sent water ever where.

He looked at me legs hang over the edge of the tub resting his chin on his hand "dam, to quick of me" he said quietly. I stood there waving my tail and panting like a pup. He got up turned off the hose the throw me in when I was not paying attention.

The water was wonderful, warm and clean and full of bubals, he sat behind me in the tub, got a bottle of something put it on his hands and rubbed it on to my sore back MOON IT WAS EXSTASEY I lowered my head closed my eye finely relaxing hunger and pain for gotten at that moment I was in paradises.

"God all mighty your filthy" he said rubbing harder in to my back I whined softly "enjoying that are we" he said with a chuckled. "Lucky bastard at lest I can do it for you no one can do it to me".

MAX POV

I love giving eight a bath, to help him relaxes it's the only time he can forget about his worries and I can enjoy my self, it helps me to unwind to.

As I massaged his back I could fell every scar and cut, he was covered in them I couldn't get over how one thing can have so many. He had no hair on his lower neck or top of his shoulders thanks to all the bits and whip lashes he gets in training pulling the weights. He had claw marks over his back and down his sides random bit marks here and there. And lumps of hair were uneven were they had been torn off and started to grow back, rely he look quite a mess and that's a under statement but it did not mater when I was not much better off my self.

"HA" I shouted which made eight jump "I can see your normal colour bloody hell I can see it" I said pushing I m lightly he rolled his eyes with a wolf smile and closed his eyes again.

His normal colour was not surprisingly BLACK, all the fighting dogs were black the masters had some thing for it, you rarely see another colour in the fights.

After eight has been sitting in that cage for weeks on end and has nothing to do but train he terns a nasty shade of oily grey and the little good patches of heir left get mated and tangled.

After I finished washing eight I washed my hair quick I hadn't washed it for weeks.

Rrrr refreshing, I got the towel out of the cupboard he looked at me with those grey eye mist jiff writhen all over his face.

He hates the towel and the idea of this game is to doge it long enough to let his heir dry.

I pounds at him he dogged "cam on eight its not that bad master will be back soon and if he sees me playing heal put my in the bag", blast he looked throw that one. I smiled "if wont go quietly I suppose ill haft to" I jumped at him. "GOT YU" I rapped him up in the towel and started rubbing him dry he sat there wining "o give it a rest eight stop being such a baby" I said with a smile.

I stepped back and admired my work.

Triple eights POV

He stood they going red in the faces, I hate those dam towels they make me look like a big fluff ball.

He burst out laughing "you look like ha ha a big fluffy bunny ha ha ha".

When he had finely crammed down he went to the cupboard and pulled out a little wooden box, he open the box and stat down in front of me.

"Paw" I hate being talk to like that but he doses it on purpose, he stat there smiling hand out, I gave him my paw.

He looked at it carefully frowning "wow they are growing the same way now" he said darkly shaking is head. "I suppose we have cut them that way for so long they just grow that way now" he looked at me.

They cut and filed my claws to make them as sharp as razor blades.

He began to file the chips out of them and polish them. Soon they were back to there former glory, deadly.

Max got up and took a step back to admire his handy work. "Man if there were a she wolf around here I think shed fall all over you" he said with a wink.

Ye right I wagged my tail.

"right then Iv got to get back in my own cage before master gets back" he shock he fists jokingly at the door, there was a bang from out side, max jumped and was in his cage before I even realised he had gone.

I looked back at him and shock my head wagging my tail, he looked at me "o shut up" he said crossing his arms looking away.

I laid down putting my head on my paws closing my eyes. But soon opened them as my stomach gave an almighty grow. My stomach felt like it was been twisted. If I dint have food soon id go mad. I closed my eyes and ignored the feeling in my gut and after a long time I feel into my dark dreams.

Hundreds of voices why don't they shut up, I opened my eyes trying to get my senses to gather, I got up and shock the dust off, manly trying to get the cob webs out of my head. Then suddenly my certain was pulled back and the sun hit my eyes. I blinked trying to see the faces it was master and a bunch of humans some young little kids and other old men.

"Here he is lades and gently men, triple eight he has never lost a single fight" master was booming over the crowd a big grin on his face he was enjoying this, I was not I was trying to stop my legs shacking from hunger I was getting week and desperate for food I glared at ever one of the faces groping at me.

Then my eyes fell onto the human children all there mouths were open wide in amazement, they smelled delicious I started to droll. I shock my head trying to get those thoughts out of my head but young meet tastes the beast.

"And my dear friends for only $50 you can get up close and personal with this monster, and don't worry he will be completely docile" he shot me a nasty look at me when he said that.

At those words the kids went mantle running back to what must be the father "pleas daddy pleas I what to see the dog came on daddy" said the youngest one "ye came on dad" chimed up an older one.

Ye came on dad let the big bad wolf get some food I thought savagely.

There father looked up at master and said "this dog will be completely safe" "ye check this out" master said. He moved his hand up to his bracelet, oh no, and hit a button all my muscles tensed and I couldn't move, I fell to the floor completely paralyzed all I could do was move my eyes and grit my teeth, GOD DAM IT ALL.

I tried to get up but to no avail. There was a click from my cage door and then the kids came running in "wow" said one of them "look at all the scars he has" "look he is missing his ear" said another. Don't be shy kids you can touch him he wont do any thing" master said. Then all the kids started poking me pulling my hair and tail to see if I would do any thing, moon if this collar was to brake now there would be a lots of torn throats, a young girl was stroking me I hate being stroked by any one apart from max.

There was a man taking pitchers out side my cage as the kids would do different poses put me in a head lock and pike up my paws try in vane to open my mouth they like lifting up my hackles to see my fangs throw, "wow look at the size of his teeth man there huge" he reached down and cut his finger on my canine, "ouch they are well sharp" a little drop of blood found its way in to my mouth throw my teeth I shivered, moon it was torture only if I could get up I could eat them all.

Behind my master and the father were talking.

"How come he doesn't grow or bear his teeth I thought he'd be wakening the dead with grows at the moment" said the father looking at his kids using me as the climbing frame. "Are that what makes him so dangerous all heal do is glare at you he wont give you any warning, one minuet his looking you in the eye the next he's sank is jaws into your trot." Master said with a wicked smile.

He continued "he needs a catalyst to get him to bear his teeth and growl" "what the catalyst" master taped his nose that the father and smiled. Bang father and master looked over at max cage he was obviously kick the bars in protest. How's he said the father nodding carelessly at max, " he is my slave he is the only one the dog will let in his cage or touch him" master explained.

The father looked back at his children "what's he like" he said to his kids, "he is huge and his teeth are rely sharp" "and his claws" said the little girl. "Are wow let me have a look" said the father and he got in my cage as well.

He picked up the girl and put her on my back. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch when I get up.

After what seemed like and age they got up and left finely, but another load of people came in after that and another. Max had been punished twice for kicking the bars and I was shacking in rage or was it hunger.

It was so humiliating master put my paws in this stuff then printed my paw print on a pitcher of me in a fight then he seined it as well. All I could se was purple dots in front of my eyes thanks to the F camera. People put me in head lock lifted my head pull my tail punched me trying to see if they could stand me up but as I was completely paralyzed, I would fall over again.

My muscles were starting to cramp from be tens for so long I was in agony.

It was the afternoon and master had finished showing me off and had finely tern the collar off I got up and nearly yelp in pain the cramps were all over my body I started to try and stretch them out, my bones crack as I stretched oo I love that nose.

After I finished I stat back down and watched all the people buy things look at other dogs. They all look like food to me each one of them. I was drooling.

Max was looking at me warred master had forbidden him to talk at all.

I lade down my nose right up agenised the bars of the cage so I could smell all of the humans. Suddenly a small hand came throw the bars off the cage it was the little human girl from be for, she was trying to touch me again.

I shoot up in a flash and grabbed the girls arm in my jaws and lifted her two feet off the floor, she screamed in pain as I sank my jaws deeper into her arm.

The blood soaked my mouth, my hair stood up, her father came running up and tried to pull her back, I pulled back till her shoulder was up against the bars of the cage "EIGHT LET GO OF HER NOW EIGHT EIGHT" came Max's voce I did not listen. I bit down and pulled harder there was a sickening crack and I tore her arm off from the elbow down she screamed and her and her father fell back to the floor. I let go of the arm in my mouth it fell to the floor with a splat. I watched it twitch I beard my fangs and grind, tech them to f with me. I reached down to have a taste "DOG" came a wild shout from out side I looked up it was master red with rage shacking all over. He put his arm up in front off him to show me what he was about to do, I stood there showing my fangs in a mad grin. He hit the red button.

MAX POV

Eight reared back screwing his eyes shut as a massive bolt of electricity shot throw he's body, he stood there the collar had lock his legs so he could not fall. Blue bolts of electricity were snaking and flashing all over his body, blood started to drip down from his collar then followed by smock, then there was a loud crack and he shot backwards and landed on his side twitching.

O god was he dead no he was breathing the screams out side and shouts "BOY PUT HIS CHIN ON NOW" master shouted from somewhere out side. I got up and put his chin on his collar and pick up the girls arm "GIVE THAT TO ME" master rowed I handed it to him.

He reached in to the cage grab me by my hair pulled me out. He punched me in the stomach with all of his strength it sent me flying across the truck I hit the wall at the other end, fell to the floor shacking, master trend and left.

I lade there trying to breathe coughing up blood, there was a warm trickle going down the back of my head were I hit the wall. "God dam it eight" I wisped. I tried to get up but fell back to the floor. I got up on to my hands an knees and crawled to my cage got in and passed out.

Triple eights POV

A pink girl with rube red eyes was walking up to me I was standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest surrounded by white flowers "this on will help you" she said that smell, moon that smell. She bent down and put her arms around me.

I tried to open my eyes ever thing was blared it was sunset out side.

I closed my eyes again and tried to get up no chance of that happening.

That dam human cant she read the signs on my cage, don't put your hands in the cage.

The blood had given me back some strength to think but the shock I had been given had sucked all the physical strength out of me.

I looked over at max he was unconscious on the floor of his cage with dried blood down his chin. Dam what had I done it was all my fault, master had beaten him. DAM DAM DAM.

I sniffed that sent, I sniffed again it was that girl. I looked up and there she was about 25 passes away from my cage looking at me the same wolves were around here but they were in human form, all looking at me in shock.

I got up but the chain stop me from getting close to the bars.

She walk up to me, I back away some thing about those eyes scared me. "This one fells your pain this one will save you". She put her and throw the bars of my cage, fear washed all over me I looked left and right starting to panic. She started to hum. The sound was beautiful relaxing, my pain melted away with my hunger she put a hand on my head and stroked me.

I started to fell rely sleepy my eyes half shut. Warmth started were her hand was stroking me and moved throw out my body. Moon, I swayed and fell to the floor.

Packs POV

Kiba put a hand on Cheza looking at the wolf now lying still in the cage "come on Cheza we must leave", humans were staring at them. "HAY GET YOU HAND OUT OF THERE" Cheza withdrew her hand as if it had been stung. Kiba tern to see were the shout had come from.

A man was walking up to them. "Are you mad he has allredy attack a girl how put her hand in his" he stopped short looking at the wolf lying in the cage. "He's a sleep you were lucky he's a very dangerous dog" he said.

Kiba glared at him. Tears were streaming down Chezas faces "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset the young lady, here have these free tickets to the fight night iv run out of people to give them to" he said with a smile.

Kiba took the tickets tern and walk away. "Wait" said a quiet voice that only Cheza and the wolves could here, they all tern the wolf was looking at the sorrow in his dull dead eyes. More tears fell from Cheza's face, the man was looking at them obviously bewailed.

Tsume tern and walk away, Toboe looked at Tsume then at the wolf tears welling up in his eyes too, Kiba steered Cheza away face blank, Higa took one last look at the wolf shock is head and started to walk away.

"Wait don't leave me" came the same quiet voice belie a whisper. They all ignored it and kept on walking "no" there was a flash of light from behind them they all tern to see the wolf getting electrocuted, blue bolts of light like lighting were griping his body.

He didn't make a sound not a yelp of pain or anything, just stood there eyes screwed shut.

Cheza looked like she was about to scream so Kiba pick her up and ran out of the festival the pack close behind.

They stop on a hill over looking the town.

They all sat down lost in there thoughts. Cheza was looking in the direction of the festival tears rolling down her checks. For a wile there was a silence between them all none of them new what to say.

Toboe broke the silences "we've got to help him", "it's none of our biasness" said Tusme looking at Kiba.

"Was he even a wolf, his eyes weren't wolf eyes they were dead and grey" said Higa looking pale and still shocked, how could he keep on living like that.

"He was a wolf, now he is like an empty shell, his spirit has been crushed" said Kiba in his all knowing tone looking at Cheza his faces blank as always.

"We've got to help him, we can't leave him there like that, he needs help" said Toboe biting back tears. "Its got nothing to do with us, its his own problem, any way a wolf like that will be dangerous" Tusme growled.

"He is still just a kid not much older the Toboe we've got to do something Toboe right" Higa said looking at Kiba.

"We will go to this fight tomorrow and check it out and see if we cant do something, for now we need rest" and with that Kiba tern back into wolf form curled up next to Cheza and went to sleep.

Tusme tuted loudly at lent back hands behind his head and closed his eyes, Higa and toboe exchanged looks and went to sleep to.

But none of them could sleep the same images going throw there heads of the wolf pleading with them not to go, him being shocked.

How could any wolf live like that.

Triple eight POV

Something was touching my nose I open my eyes, a cockroach, I grabbed it up in my jaws crushed it and swallow the fowl tasting thing.

What am I doing still living, why cant I just die the only reason I hadn't killed my self was my pride as a wolf would not let me do it, but screw pride I don't care any more.

I tried to lift my self off the ground. Heavy chins had been put on each side of my collar now I couldn't move at all, great.

That's it pride can kiss my scared ass, I moved my body side ways and push my neck against my collar, id hang my self on my own collar.

"Eight what are you doing mate" said max sleepily. I pushed harder down on the collar, making my chock and cough. My site was blurring around the edges and sounds were becoming distant, this is it death will take me away on her sweet wings.

"EIGHT EIGHT DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" he shouted at me.

"YOUR NOT GIVING UP THAT ESLY" he kick me throw the bars of the cage.

I could smell the tears coming down his face's, "what the hell is the mater with you, where's your pride as a wolf".

I started to cry, I put my paw over my faces cry.

It wasn't my pride that had stop me taking my own life it was max it had always been max, and I had forgot about him, tried to desert him, I'm a coward.

i felt is hand on my side tracing one of the many scars that run down my side, "what ever happens we will deal with it together what ever obstacles that stands in our way we will jump it together, brothers for ever" he said in a soft voices.

Ye I no.


	6. Fight Night

Chapter 6

Fight night

_I am standing alone in the darkness, three broken chains hanging on my collar. "Hello any one out there, Max". _

_I trend to see tree wolves standing in the never ending darkness, they were glowing slightly. My mouth dropped tears welled up in my eyes._

"_Mum, dad, brother" they were standing together just s I remembered them. I walk fallowed I was so happy I could not believe my eyes, was I dead was I free at last._

_My brother was still the same pup; my mother was as beautiful as ever and my father was as strong and powerful as ever._

_As I approached my chains retiled loudly. They put the ears back against there heads growling._

_I froze in shock what had I done, suddenly the chains on my collar shot into the ground, I couldn't move. I tried to brake free but the chains held fast._

_They walk towards me; my brother was bearing his fangs at me._

_My father had a look of utter disgust on his face._

"_You're a disgrace, how could you let your self sink so low" I was about to answer but my mother cut in. _

"_You trend you back on as and your pride as a wolf, look what you have become, a dog a slave, slime. You are lower then human's lower then dirt. Even your eyes look dead, your spirit is dead and so should you" _

"_Mother pleas I" I stammered tears were stemming out of my eyes. Tried to back away then chains would not move._

_My brother was still growling,"You should have your throat ripped out you bring shame to all aware kind"._

_I looked up at my father pleading him to see what iv been throw to see what iv seen._

_There was no pity in his eyes. He hit me hard around the faces sending me to the floor then started to walk away. "NO WAIT DON'T LEAV ME" I howled._

_My mother trend her head to look at me, "pleas" I wisped._

_She shock her head then they all dispread in to the darkness,_

"_NOOOOO" I thrashed around no this can't be happening._

Bang, pain shot throw my head. I open my eyes ever thing was blared I blinked I was in my cage again I must have hit me head on the bars. There was no chain holding me now.

There was a deafening sound coming from out side the cage, must be hundreds of humans all talking far too loudly. I looked around I was in darkness no light at all just a deafening sound.

Another cockroach scuttled across the bottom of the cage I jumped at it snapping it up in my jaws and crushing it.

Sat back down shacking from hunger, my mother and father are right I should be slaughtered for what I have become but I've got Max's and I'm not going any were with out him.

I lade back down, putting my head on my paws. What do I care it was only a nightmare. I fell back to sleep.

Pack's POV

"Are we seriously going to this thing, its going to be dangerous" Tusme said angrily. It was late evening now and the fight was about to start. Kiba couldn't figure out why he was doing this rely; Tusme was right it would be very dangerous. But there was something about that wolf and Cheza was disport to save him.

They walk in to a big crowd of humans. A large building came into view all of the humans were entering throw double doors at the front graded by loads of men dressed in black suits.

After what seemed like an age they finely got into the building and were walking up to the stands. They were about to walk throw the door to the rows of seats when one of the men in suits stepped in front of them. Cheza grabbed Kiba and Toboe back into Tusme treading on his foot, Tusme glared at him. "Let's see you tickets" the man said looking at them with a look of anger on his faces.

Kiba handed him the tickets not saying a word. The man looked at the tickets and back at Kiba. "This way pleas" he walked away from the crowds to some stars, Tusme touted loudly, Hige look at Kibe nervously.

They followed the men up a flight of steps to a door marked VIP. The man unlocked the door and walked off with out a back would glances. They walked in, it was a small room with six chars by a large window covering the hole wall, "What was that guys problem" Hige said scratching his head he walked up to the window and froze a look of horror on his face.

They all walk up to the glass and looked down. There were two dogs in the middle of a huge round arena, the fare edge of the arena there was no seats just a wall of bars with small doors running around it, on the other side of the doors were cages some with sheets over them to hide what was lurking with in.

One of the dogs in the arena was lying on its side with blood poring out of its throat and the other one was swaying slightly its wounds to deep for it to survive, it fell to the floor, the crowd rowed.

They could not see any of the crowd in the stands they must be below.

They all stood there speechless; in shock at the sickening site which lay before them.

Max pov

We had been standing by the arena watching the fighters fall one by one for hours, waiting for our tern.

"Its nearly time boy, get him up and ready" master said excitedly.

"Yes sir" I was fighting back tears I hated doing this to my brother it killed me ever time I did it.

I pulled back the sheet and looked into his cage he was laying on his side sleeping. I put my hand throw the bars and touched him softy.

"Eight wake up" I said softy; he wagged his tail and rolled over and looked at me his eyes were glazed over. I had my other hand on my leg and I was digging my nails in as hard as I could, he didn't even no he was here, god I hate this.

I stroked him softy he laid there looking at me. Tears were running down my face, I dug my nails in deeper. "Its time my brother to……..to fight" his eyes suddenly sharpened. He got up and looked towards the cage door waiting. "I'm sorry" I wisped, he tilted his head to look at me. Those eyes throw were grey and dead were full of meaning and emotions it was strange.

I got up and looked at master "he's ready" "good" he said looking like he was about to jump up and down with excitement.

He walked fallowed and pulled the sheet of dramatically.

The crowd rowed, it was his tern now, the commentator was shouting some thing but I could not hear him. I was walking to a bucket looking at my hands, they were shacking. Tears were stinging my eyes.

As I walked to the bucket I pulled my shirt off and throw into the bucket. I pulled it out and ringed it of some of the liquid. I wiped my fore head chest and side of my arms with the stuff, and then throw my shirt a side.

I picked up the bucket and walk back to eight cage, eight was looking at me his face blank but his eyes were sparkling.

Master had his own bucket ready. I could not believe I had to do this to my brother I can't stand it. I swallowed my sadness, blacked my face of emotion and went to a quiet place in the back of my mind. Pulled back the bucket and throw the contents over my brother my only peas of family I had left.


	7. Blood soaked wolf

Chapter 7

Blood soaked wolf

I throw the bucket aside and knelt down next to cage to see my blood soaked brother.

He lowered his head, his eyes screwed shut. A shiver run down the length of his body. Then that growl that made me shiver ever time I herd it, it started low like distant thunder but got louder and louder until you could feel it reverberating in your own lungs. His hair stood up on end. His hackles slowly raised up to reveal the most deadly set of fangs you had ever seen.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open. No longer was he Eight my brother now he was Triple eight the sick fighter.

Triple Eight POV

I hit the door making it shudder, my blood was pumping fast. I needed to kill to ripe to tear flesh. Opened my mouth wide and snarled.

The blood dripping from my body was like liquid energy.

The door shot open and I charged out. There was a dog, I run at it bearing my fangs. At the last second I jumped to the left and sank my fangs deep into its neck. I picked it up and slammed it into the ground. It yelped in pain.

I put my paw on it shoulder and broke its neck. I let its head fall from my mouth. No challenge there. I took a large chuck out of it and swallowed, finely food.

There was a loud bang behind me, I turned to see a young wolf sprinting at me I turned to meet him. We danced the fighter's dance, lunging, snapping, dodging. It bit down hard in to my back. I spun round and grabbed its back leg and tore him off throwing him at the wall.

He hit the wall hard and fell to the floor and got up slowly.

I walk towards him showing off my fangs, "you look like a tasty treat", he bread his fangs.

We jump at the same time meeting in mid air, I bit into his shoulder and he bit into mine, we used each others body weight to flip each other around. I landed and tern he landed on his side whimpering.

"You will never become a fighter like that" I shouted.

I pick him up by the neck and slammed him on to the ground a couple of times then throw him across the arena.

He slid across the floor a blood trail left in his wake. His eyes were shut but he was still breathing. Pathetic. I sank my jaws into his side he screamed in pain, I tore a large chunk of meat out of his side and ate it.

I licked my lips "you don't taste bad son" I said. I took another large bit out of him. His body slowly stop moving, his eyes slowly went dead to.

Another loud bang came from behind me two wolfs walk out slowly. They look like brothers. "You will pay for that freak" one said.

They slowly walk around me one on the left one on the right, "I guess im going to have more fun with you two" I said with a mad smile.

Max POV

Triple eight was doing well so fare but he had just had two easy opponents one was a dog and the other was a young wolf easy for him. But now he was up ageist two older more expensed wolves.

They were securing him slowly, they both jump on him at the same time, one biting onto his back and the other his front leg. Triple eight dug his fangs into the one that was on his lag and throw it across the arena then twisted sharply. The one on his back lost its grip.

Triple eight was about to leach onto its neck when the wolf he had thrown off head butted him. Triple eight skidded across the floor to were I was standing. "Come on Triple eight you can do better then that" I shouted.

He got up in a flash and ran at the wolf how had head butted him.

He jumped to the left then the right then the left faked a right and came from the left, the wolf fell for it and went the wrong way.

Triple eight grabbed his neck and began to crush it, but the other wolf grabbed one of his back legs trashed at it then pulled him off and throw him into the air. Triple eight came down with a thud. He got up bearing his teeth. His back was bleeding badly and his back leg looked bad but he stood on it like nothing had happened.

The other wolves got up panting.

Triple eight ran at them going for the one who was the most hurt, he bit in to his neck again the wolf yelp and its legs crumpled.

The second wolf grabbed triple eights back and sank it teeth in deep.

Triple eight let go of the wolf neck the grabbed his shoulders instead. There was a loud crack which the hole arena herd. The wolf yelp, Triple throw it into the corner then turned and bit into the other wolfs back and pulled him off then hit it into the ground then ageist the wall. The wolf fell to the floor not moving.

Triple eight walked to the other wolf which was lying down on the floor crying.

Triple eight POV

I stood over my pray. It was crying "not much of a fighter are you".

I inhaled deeply smelling his fear. That smell it was a beautiful smell.

I looked up, the girl was there, along with the wolves from before she was crying.

Fangs dug into my neck and pushed me to the floor. The wolf that I had left was trying to break my neck.

Max POV

Oh no what was he playing at. Why was he looking at the crowed.

Now he was in the death hold. If you were court in that hold it was almost serten death. "EIGHT EIGHT" I bang agenised the bars. Oh god I could not watch him die.

Triple eights POV

They were all looking at me in shock, the young one was crying his hand on his hart. The one with silver hair was bearing his teeth his hands clenched into fists. The one with a collar had a look of shock on his faces, and the one with long brown hair had no expression at all and his eyes were boring into mine.

I started to push slowly back up, I herd the wolf gasp in shock as he tried with all his mite to keep me down but to no avail.

I spun out of his jaws grabbed him by the neck and broke it his body fell to the floor.

"Brother" wisped the other wolf. I put my paw hard on his neck he yelped. Dug my fangs deep into his neck "don't worry you will be with him soon" I said quietly. I laughed then tore his throat open. He lay there twitching.

The crowed rowed there appreciation.

My body was riddled with pain. My left side back leg was shaking I stamped it against the ground a couple of times. My mind could block out the pain but my body could not.

The cage door opposite me opened, this is it the champion. He would be no different I will tasted his blood before the end.

He stepped out of his cage he was massive a lot bigger then I was. He was missing an eye and he also was covered in scars.

We stood there watching each other weighting each other up.

He moved first slashed me across the chest sending me height into the air. I came down hard I got back up snarling my outrage, he was quick I dint have any time to proper for that one, DAM IT.

I charged at him jumping to the right then the left then the right faking a left and came from the right. He predicted my move and went to the right grabbing me by the neck and using my momentum to throw my hard in to the arena wall.

The crowd was ecstatic banning the glass shouting screaming for blood, Ha ill give them that. We jumped in to each other doing the fighters dance snapping biting dodging ducking it went on for a wile until he connected with my torn up left back leg. He slammed me into the ground knocking the wind out of me then throwing me to the other side of the arena.

I started to get up but before I had even straitened up he had leached onto my leg again. Biting into it deeply he pulled my legs out from under me. He let go of my leg and went for a kill shot but he left his front legs open. I took the chants and dug my fangs into his right front leg.

He let go then grab me by my head pulled me off and throw me,

I rolled and slammed into the wall. God dam it he's faster and stronger, F it. "Eight Eight don't give up take him out, you can do it get up, KILL HIM" it was Max covered in blood as well he hands were curled in to fists and he was shaking. He shoulder barged the bars the banged loudly he hit them again I got back up and hit the bars at the same time he did snarling. Yeah ill kill that dog.

I looked over at him. He staggered as he walk to wards me. HA that's it the wound I had coursed on his front leg that was his weak point and ill exploit it.

I ran at him just as I got to him I duck low and grab the same wound. He reared came down grab my back a throw me over his head. Before I hit the ground he had jumped up into the air court me and throw me hard down to the ground.

Grab my back leg again and started to drag me backwards I use my other back leg and slashed his faces with my claws. He let go then head butted me sending my flying across the floor.

Using the slid I rolled over then jumped back at him we danced for a moment then I connected with his front leg again and swung round and throw him, not giving him a moment to rest I jumped at him ripping into his side. He was to slow getting up and I coursed a lot of damage he went to go for my neck but I jumped back coursing him to miss.

I could not keep up this paces for long my body was shuddering violently, telling me to stop to lay down but I was pushing the pain further back into my self.

He got up slowly. This was it. We stared into each others eyes, this was it the final show down. I had pick that spot on his side well he could no longer move fast other wise it would rip open even more and that would be the end for him.

I summoned the last of my fighting energy and charged.

I jumped height into the air, he fell for it he reared up onto his hind legs ready to meet me. I push my weight followed making me fall short, Landing in front of him. His neck exposed a look of surprise on his face I lunged followed and raped my jaws around his head.

There was nothing he could do now.

I started to crush. There were two loud cracks and his skull collapsed.

I let the leftovers of his head fall from my mouth, I had done it.

The crowd let out a defining roar that shock the hole arena. But the fight was not over for me until I got back in my cage. I turned and walked back to my cage.

Max POV

Triple eight walked back into his cage. Every step he took looked like agony. When he had finely got into his cage I throw the cover over it.

A loud thud came from the cage, he had collapsed. I need to get to him before it was too late.

The cage was picked up and taken back to the truck and I followed.

The packs POV

They had remand silent all the way throw the human town after the fight only when they got to the top of the hill they spoke.

"What the hell was going on in there" Hige said still pale.

Toboe sniffed "he ate them he, laughed at them" he was shaking uncontrollably and tears were poring from his eyes.

"So you still want to save that load of shit Kibe, you still want to save something that eats his own kind" Tsume snarled, he had his hands crushed into fists.

Kiba was still in shock, what drove a wolf to do such things, to lose all of its pride and sink even lower.

"This one must save our friend, this one must free our friend" Cheza's tears had not stopped flowing all night she had stood there shacking and crying the hole time.

"Save it you, still want to save it ha what a load of crap" Tsume spat

Nun of them spoke after that they just sat there in silence, either looking up at the moon or looking into space.


	8. The grass beneath my paws

Chapter 8

The grass beneath my paws

My head was swimming, Max had used a lot of that blue powder I could fell it still stinging my wounds. I open my eyes, I couldn't make out any thing in front of me at all and sounds were distant.

I tried to get up but couldn't even lift my own head. My movement was restricted, Max must have put bandages on me.

There was a distant cry and then a bang. I shock my head slightly trying to get rid of the bluer.

My eyes were starting to focus again. There was a scream of pain. Sounds were coming back to.

There was a disgusting stench of human drink.

I looked up Max was lying on the ground cry hysterically and master was standing over him swaying. "I own you slave your mine I can do what I like with you" master said slurring his words.

He looked over at me, "ooo it looks like my champ is awake".

He walk over to my cage opened the door and stepped in. I could not believe this was happening. He stretched out his arm to grab my tail.

I jumped at him, his eyes went wide to late had he realised that he had made a very big mistake, and it would be his last.

I sank my jaws into the top his right arm, he fell back to the floor screaming in pain. He could not reach his bracelet because it was on the arm I was breaking. He punched me hard in the side of the head but I was not going to let go.

I put my paw on his torso and twisted his arm there was a loud crake as it was dislocated, he screamed again.

I sank my fangs deeper in his arm and pulled, there was a horrible ripping sound as I tore his arm off.

Blood went every where. Master lade there writhing and shaking, his screams must be waking up the whole town. I throw his arm to the floor. The bracelet was still on his rist gleaming.

I grabbed the bracelet in my jaws, let's get ride of this thing once and fall all. I bit down on it and it shattered, pieces flying every where.

Master was still screaming, time to shut you up for good.

I walked up to him slowly. I opened my mouth slowly so he could see his death coming to him, I was going to make him feel this.

I raped my jaws around his head so he was looking down my throat and began to crush. Slowly my teeth punched his skin then his skull. There was one last crack and his head crumpled.

I was free of that slime it was done a moment I had been dreaming of all my life was done and it was even better then I imagined.

Max's. I ran up to him and licked his faces he opened his eyes tears still running down his face. "Eight your ok, were master" he looked behind me his eyes grow wide, he looked back into my eyes.

More tears fell from his eyes. He slung his arms around my neck and pulled my in to a tight hug. "You've done it Eight you've done it were free" he said in-between sobs.

He got up shakily holding onto the side of the cages to support him self. I walk to the back of the carrier and looked out the back door there was no one around, I jumped down and froze.

I looked down at my paws, I was standing on grass. I had forgotten what it felt like, the last time I had felt grass was when I was back with my pack. It was wonderful feeling it in-between my toes, a shiver ran down my spine as the wind ruffled my fur.

Max jumped down next to me, stuffing things in to his pockets.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath the wind washing throw his hair. He opened his eyes again looked around, and then down at me.

"I hope you can still run mate" I looked at him and wagged my tail, "good" he laughed.

He then turned and ran, I followed at first I was running like and old wolf because my muscles weren't used to running like this but they started to soften up.

Max laughed at me at me again as I jumped height in the air and danced around him, I had never been this happy.


	9. New friends

Chapter 9  
New Friends

BANG! I felt something wiz by my ear. "Shit they have found out we're gone!" Max shouted.

They opened fire on us, the sound was deafening.  
We sprinted for the town.

I hung back looking over my shoulder trying to see were the bullets where coming from.

I turn just in time to see Max reach the first building. A man came around the corner and hit Max flat out on the head with the back of his gun. Max fell to the floor. "MAX!" I jumped at the man, raping my fangs around his neck.

As we fell back I jerked my head hard resulting in a loud crack. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"MAX." there was blood pouring down his face. He had been hit in the forehead.

He sat up, his eye glazed over and he was very pale. "He got me, got to go now, bloody gun.." he said, his words blending to gather.

I look at him in alarm, that did not sound good. He got up swaying.

I ran in front of him, he had his eyes fixed on my back.

I was starting to panic, I could not think of any were to go.

Men were jumping out of alley ways shooting at us. Lucky they could not shot to save their lives.

I jumped down an alley with Max right behind me. We came out on a deserted street. Thank the moon we had lost them for now. I looked around and saw a hill. It was looking down over the town, over there.

I ran towards the hill, Max stumbling as he ran.

I got to the top and froze.

The four wolves and the girl were sitting there looking at me in alarm.

"What the hell are you doing here dog?" the grey one snarled.

"Eight are these your friends?" Max mumbled. THUD! I turned. Max had collapsed on to the floor, and there was blood all over his face from the wound.

He was unconses that was all. I stood over him glaring at the wolves.

The white wolf walked foward. "You escaped?"

I held my stance over Max staring into the wolf's amber eyes.

"Get out of here you sick dog." the grey one stood and walked over teeth beard snarling.

"You stay back, if you no what's good for you? I said coldly.

"Is that a threat?" he growled.  
"No it's a fact." I stated, staring back at him not giving any thing away. I didn't want to fight. My wounds had not healed from the fight, and they were hurting from the run. The last thing I wonted to do is lose myself in the blood and kill everything.

He leaped at me, and I sidestepped him, grabbing him by the neck and used his momentum to throw him. He skidded across the ground; he got up shaking in rage. I smiled inwards, all to easy.

Suddenly a beautiful humming filled the air. I felt so relaxed all of a sudden, I shook my head trying to clear it.

That girl was humming her soothing song to me. I fell to the floor, sleep creeping up on me.

She sat down next to me and put her hand on my side, "You're safe now, this one will help you, this one will save you from the darkness"

I fell into the first sleep I had had were I was not being haunted by nightmares. Instead, I dreamed of white flowers with me and Max sitting among them. We were looking over a stunning country side full of mountains, rivers, and animals.

After a while the dreams were raided by a dark figure carrying a huge cross over his back.

Priests POV

"Ah priest." Jason Wynn look up from his desk his evil grin in place.  
"I've got good news for you my friend," he continued whilst counting wads of money.

They had bet heavily on that wolf in the fight, and had won a lot of money. I'd never seen him in such a good mood.

"That man with the wolf is dead," he said, not taking his eyes off mine.  
A smile spread across my lips, in reply.

"The wolf and the boy escaped last night after the fight, and killed that fat bastard while doing it, crushing his head." he smiled at the thought.

"I want you to go out and kill the wolf, we have no need for it any longer. it's just a nuisance." he looked back down at his money and began counting it again.

I smiled to myself. Good, one less wolf in the world sounds good to me.  
"What about the boy?" I said looking Jason in the eyes.

"Do what you like with the slave." he said not bothering to look up.

I turned to walk out a smile on my face, finally I get a chance to hunt the things that ruined my life. "Kyrios," I whispered to myself when I was safely out of ear shot.

I was the priest in Kyrios, when we were attacks by wolves. Somehow a fire started and the whole town burned down, and only I and my good friend and his dog survived.

I walked towards my weapon, I lifted it onto my back, and walked off to find my prey.

Triple Eights POV

I awoke with a start. I was alone; the other wolves were huddled around the girl sleeping.  
The girl was staring at me with a sweet smile on her face.

I got up and turned my back to her, and walked off to find Max, his was the only smile I enjoyed receiving.

As I walked through the trees, I was amazed by the wonders around me. I couldn't believe my eyes.

The birds were singing, little squirrels were collecting nuts and food.  
I had forgotten about all the wonders of nature.

I suddenly came out of the trees, to a large shallow lake.

Max was standing in the water; he had taken off his shirt, letting the sun warm him up. He was also covered in scars just like me.

His chest had long claw marks; his for arms were severely scarred too.

His eyes were closed, his face was turned to the sun letting it warm him up. Perfect, I creped towards him as quietly as I could.

Just before I got to the waters edge I pounced.

"Not going to be that easy Eight!" he shouted.  
He grabbed my outstretched paws and threw me into the water.

He laughed; I jumped up and jumped on him, sending him splashing in to the water.

We played for what seemed like hours. Running alone the bank, fighting in the water.

After we had had enough we sat on the bank looking across the lake.

"So my friend we are free," his words sent a shiver of excitement down my spin.

"We can travel the world make new friends, see new places, live life the way we want to live." he said dreamily, looking down at me with his warm smile, his green eyes sparkling.

I lay there wagging my tail also dreaming of the new life that was now at my paws.

"So what you think about those wolves and the girl?", I looked up at him, he was still smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my paws.

"Right." he said suddenly getting up "I'm going into town to get some food."

I got up and whined softly.

"Don't be such a worrier I'll be fine," and with that he grabbed his shirt and walk back through the trees.

I laid back down.

After a while I could feel someone's eyes on my back.  
I was up in a flash looking into the tree line.  
"Who's there show yourself." I growled.

The pup trotted out of the trees, his bracelets clinking as he walked. I stayed alert, my tail high, ear pinned forward.

The pup hesitated "Umm I don't want to fight, I just came to talk."

He walked slowly up to me, he was really pushing his luck, I could crush him in seconds.

He came next to me and sat down looking across the lake. I sat down not showing any emotions at all.

"My name is Toboe". he said smiling.  
"Triple Eight." I said simply.  
"Triple Eight, that's a strange name." he said not notices me glaring at him.

"I'm sorry about Tsume he's nice really, just a bit aggressive," he paused.  
Yeah right you obviously weren't concentrating on my fight.

The wolf with the collar walked out of the bushes.  
"That Hige." said Toboe happily.  
Hige sat down on my other side, and put his hands in his pocket, smiling kindly. "You can really fight can't you? You were amazing, even better than Kiba." he said still smile.

Seeing the blank look on my face he quickly added "Kiba, the white one, the leader."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he said smiling warmly.  
"I was trained to fight like that." I said quietly.

"Umm how come you don't growl or bear your fangs, like when Tsume started on you? he said rubbing his neck nervously.

I'd never been with wolves like this before, I felt safe talking to them.

"I don't know it just doesn't feel natural." I shrugged.  
"In the fight you were growling and bearing your fangs." he said.

I smiled evilly. "That's because I had my..." I trailed off, still smiling.

We sat there talking for a while; they told me about their travels. I became more and more relaxed with them.

Hige was fun to talk to, full of fun. Toboe was funny too, still a happy naive pup, all that I should be.

"Hey we got some new friends." a voice said from behind. It was Max. Hige and Toboe tensed up.

Suddenly a growl came from somewhere. Toboe gave Hige a look.  
"What I'm hungry." Hige said in annoyance.

"Oh are you? Well I've got something here that can solve that." max pulled out a piece of meat, and held it above his head rotating it slowly for all to see.

Lumps of drool came down Higes mouth.

"You can have it." max threw the meat to him

Hige wasted no time and dove in.  
?"ou can have some too." Max said to Toboe.  
Toboe smiled and nodded, and started eating too. Max beamed and sat down next to me, and handed me a piece of meat.

I took it and started to eat, as Kiba walked out of the tree line hand in hand with the girl.

"Hey look Kiba, he got us food." Hige said with his mouth full.

Tusme followed them out of the trees but, instead of sitting with us he sat up against a tree and glared at me.

I glared back, and was about to get up and challenge him, when Toboe stood in front of me.

I blinked and looked up into his face. He had was smiling kindly, "Here have some more meat, there's plenty for all of us."

I looked up at him blankly. In truth I didn't know what to say so I nodded.

He sat down next to max in his wolf form. Max jokingly went to grab his food. Toboe growled playfully and moved his head. Max went for it again but this time got a hold on it.

They played tug of war for a while, then max let go and Toboe fell back.

He got up head low, tail high into the air wagging madly.  
Max went to grab it again but Toboe ran away and Max speed after him.

I don't know why but I felt safe and at ease with these wolves. I could finally let go, and for the first time in all my life I let my true feelings show to strangers, I smiled, as I watched Max and the pup play together.

We were free and had made our first new friends.

After a while I joined them in there play and eventually Hige joined in too.  
We chased, played fight and played fetch.  
"Come on runt you're so slow!" Hige shouted.  
"Yeah and you're so ... porky!" Toboe retorted.  
Max and I laughed.

After a long time we all sat down back on the hill overlooking the town. Max and the pup were lying close to each other for warmth.

I sat there smiling watching my brother sleep.

"We watched you fight." I looked over at Kiba, his face was blank and unreadable.

"Yeah, what did you think?" I said simply.  
He looked at me long and hard. "You were out of control" he said in the same tone.  
Well duh I'm a fighter what does he think I should do, I thought to myself.

"Look I'm a fighter." I paused for a minutes, then told him all about my past, Max's past, why I lose control and why I don't growl or bear my teeth when challenged.

He sat there without saying a word, just listened.  
It was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I could finally talk about my life.

After I had finished he talked about how they had met and that they were searching for Paradise together.

After a while Kiba rested his head on Cheza's lap and fell asleep instantly, but I was far from tired.

I looked out over the town, we're free, we're free. The words kept repeating themselves over and over in my head, we're free. And every time I heard it I got more and more excited.

It was like being bathed in blood again, it gave me a new energy. But this was a different type of energy, it was good.

I looked around and everyone was asleep. I allowed myself tears of joy. "We're free Max we did it. No more training, no more crappy food. We will see the world, live the way we want to live." I said. The words made my heart swell.

"And one day I'll get this collar off and be able to talk to you."

* * *

yay im finaly back yay sorry for the long wait :)

you might have noticed the priest is out of another anima you should be abal to gess who he is. he is my fav char out of the anima and he is completly out of char cos he is evil in this. lol


	10. Tears of joy

Chapter 10  
Tears of joy

I stayed up all night looking at over the town, to the horizon. The sky was unbelievably blue, it was going to be a good first day of freedom.

I look over at Max. He was still cuddled up to Toboe, they had been fidgeting in there sleep, Toboe had been running, and max had been talking in his sleep. Something about me stealing his cakes and he was still at it now.  
"No my cupcake!..cake...bug off mmmm.."

I look at the blue sky shaking my head and rolling my eyes, why me.

I got up, walked over to him and sat in front of his face, my back to him.

'Eat tail,' I let my tail fall on his face.

"AH what the, AH oh my god get it off!" he sat up panting, rubbing his face franticly.  
"AHH what was that?" He looked over at me.  
"You cheeky little, I was having a really good dream." he frowned. 

His face was priceless. I smiled back mischievously.

We sat there for a while watching the others sleep and looking out over the world.

"I spoke with Toboe for a long time last night." he said smiling as warmly as the sun.

"He talk about how wolves can put on an illusion to fool us humans, and he said you can do it too." he looked down at me his smile widening.

I knew that this collar stopped me from changing form or even talking to humans. It had been torturous knowing that I could have talked to him, and comforted him when he needed it.

"So with that in mind, I think its about time we freed ourselves from theses collars." As he said it he pulled out his butterfly knife and flicked it open.  
I got up excitedly, wagging my tail. We had never been able to free ourselves. When we touched each others collars they would activate and put us both on the floor writhing pain, but now that I had destroyed masters controller, maybe we could do it.

I tilted my head slightly. He brought the knife close to my collar. I closed my eyes waiting for the shock. Tap! Tap! Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes smiling widely. Max let out a long sigh of relief.   
"Right," he put his blade into the buckle and started twisting his knife or trying to pry the buckle apart.  
It hurt, the skin was very raw and tender underneath the collar, but it didn't mater.

Suddenly they was a small pop and a crackling sound. Blue sparks came out were Max had the knife.

We both froze.

Just as we both relaxed our collars awoke, sending electricity through our bodies. I screwed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth, taking the shock.

Max yelled in agony. The other awoke with a start, looking at us in horror.  
As suddenly as the shocks had come, they stopped.

We both slumped to the ground panting. Max laid on the ground slowly moving and groaning in pain.  
I suppressed my own groan as I shakily got to my paws. A warm trickle of the blood was dripping from my collar.

"Max are you ok?" Toboe ran up to Max, helping him to sit up.  
"Yeah I'm fine." he said, looking down at his blade still in his fist. 

He prized his fingers off the hilt, groaning as he did. The electricity had locked his hand around the hilt. The burns on his hands looked really painful.

"Max your hand!" Toboe said looking alarmed.  
"It's ok really." Max said but Toboe was not listening.  
He gently took Max's hand in his own and started licking it carefully. 

Max opened his mouth as if to protest but obviously thought it to be a waste of time. He sat there looking a little embarrassed.

"You ok?" Kiba said, face blank as always.  
I cracked my neck and shoulders.  
"Yeah I'm fine. So much for getting these collars off huh?"

Without warning, Kiba jumped at me. I knew what he was going for. I leaned back and let him grab my collar. He pinned me to the floor growling. 

I shut my eyes waiting for the shock.

CHING! 

I snapped my eyes open in confused shock. A weight had fallen away, and a cold breeze brushed past my neck.

I took a slow steady breath. For the first time it came easily. I stood up slowly, every thing had gone in slow motion.

The collar lay broken on the floor. On the inside of the collar there was hundreds of little needles and two bigger ones where my spine would have been.

All those years of control and it was this thing.

I lifted my head, letting the breeze blow over the bald ring around my neck. The flesh there looked almost like it had been scarred by boiling water.

I suddenly looked over at Max. He must be free to.

I pounced at him, wrapping my fangs around his throat. He tried to fight at first but he quickly realized what I was doing and stopped. 

I bit down harder and felt the collar start to give. The collar suddenly let its bolts rip through our bodies. Ignoring the pain I bit down harder still.

CRACK! 

I let go and the collar fell away. He sat up eyes wide, tears falling down his face, he looked down at his old collar then back at me, but when he looked at me he was smiling. Tears of joy.


	11. The Bloodless Fight

Chapter 11  
Bloodless fight

This was it I could finally talk to him, comfort him, help him.  
I shut my eyes and for the first time I took up my human form.

I open my eyes and looked down at my self. I had black combats on which were torn and worn. The grey t-shirt I had on was also torn to shreds it had no sleeves at all. I looked back up at Max the tears still falling down his face.

All my life I had dreamed of this moment. I had spent many a night thinking of what I would say to him first, and now I could not think of anything.

I opened my mouth, and was just about to speak my first words to my brother, when a wistle filled the air. Its hollow tune making the fur on the back of my neck stand on end.

We all turn to see a man dressed in black and with a huge cross on his back. The cross was covered in a large sheet and there were many black straps holding the sheet in place.

My dream.

The man stopped and looked at us all. I dropped my human illusion.

"Hello my good wolves, my name is Nicholas D. Wolfwood, and I'm here for your lives."

Max eyes went wide and he took a two steps back quivering slightly.  
"You, you touch them and I'll take you down.." max voice shock when he spoke.

Wolfwood smiled warmly at him.  
"I mean you no harm kid. I'm going to take you away and give you a better life."

Max's stance strengthened, he took a step foward, fist clenched.  
"I'm not going anywhere. My place is by my brothers side." he placed his hand on my side as he spoke.

I glared at this slime that was threatening to take away my brother and kill me.  
"Get out of here Wood." I said icily not giving away my true anger.

I head Max gasp. Great my first words that Max heard were a threat, my blood boiled just thinking about it.

"I'm not going anywhere till you are all laying at dead and skinned at my feet," he said his voice staying cool. His smile had changed from a warm and friendly one to a cold and sinister one, and it did not suit him.

"How many wolves have you skinned Wolfwood, who I know what its like." I closed my eyes.

My memories came back to me, but the memories had no picture; just sounds and sensations.

I could hear many wolves yelping and howling in pain, and the sound of humans laughing. Then a sound that sounded like coath being torn in half. Then a loud bang, and a rattle of something heavy landing on top of a cage. Then the sensation I'll never forget. It was warm drips, then the drips became like a shower. Then that all too familiar taste of bittersweet.

I opened my eyes glaring at him.

"You demons have plagued this world for long enough." he flicked a buckle open.  
There were a series of clicks. He quickly swung the cross around so the long end was pointing at us. The wind took the sheet away, to reveal a steel cross. The end opened up to show a visors looking gun barrel.

All our eyes went wide, and he smiled that evil sneer.

His smile twitched, he opened fire and we all split up heading off in different directions, but all with the same place in site.

The town.

Hige POV

Great why am I always by myself. I was running throw the alleyways of the town.

"This damn town stinks." I said sprinting down another alleyway.

The windows were all dark and empty.

Suddenly two men stood out from the shadows, guns ready.  
"Shit!"  
They opened fire. I jumped just in time down another alleyway.

"I hope everyone else isn't having this much trouble."  
BOOM!

"I'll take that as a yes? Gun fire had opened up all around the town.

Damn it, why did we have to hang around for those two.  
I ran out in to a street three humans were standing waiting.  
"There's one." one man said, bringing up his rifle.

I changed into my true form and jumped at him. I dug my fangs deep into his flesh.

I'll show the others that this body ain't made up of just fat.

His neck broke, and without wasting any time I jumped at the second human. He panicked and fired, missing completely. I changed back into human form and clawed him, then knocked him to the floor.

I turn quickly, not giving the other human a chance to react. I jumped down another alleyway.

A pain was growing on my shoulder.  
"Damn deer." It had stab me with its antler.

I could see the end of this alleyway. It opened out on to a street, but on the other side was another alleyway.

I can make it no problem.

As I ran across the open street a horrible burning pain shot through my back leg. Yelping, I rolled to a stop.

Aahh damn it!

I looked up to see two humans walking up to me. One had his gun pointed at me, the barrel smoking.

"Haha, you're not getting away wolf. You're mine." the man rested his gun on his shoulder. He kicked my back leg.

I yelped in pain.  
Damnit this is bad.

I snarled at him, bearing my fangs. He laughed, "You're nothing dog."

Suddenly Max and Triple eight came out of no were.  
Max slashed the human's throat with his knife, then spun around and dug the blade into the back of the human's skull.

Triple eight tackled the other human to the floor, and tread open the humans chest.

"You ok Hige?" Max said bending down.  
Triple eight was looking around face still blank.  
"Yeah it's only my back leg." I said trying hard to look like it was nothing but a scratch.

"Can you run?" Triple eight said gruffly.

I tried to get up and fell to the floor with a yelp.  
"No it doesn't look like it."

"I'll carry him." Max said bending down, lifting me over his shoulder.  
"It's better if you stay in wolf form, umm better not add to the weight." he added.

"Let's move!" triple eight shouted.

We started sprinting through the town, dodging humans with guns. Max was stronger then he looked. He kept up with Triple eight ok.

We ran out into a large street.

"There you are." came a voice.

BANG! "AHH!"

Max hit the floor hard, throwing me into the opposite alleyway. He stumbled in after me, and fell to the floor clutching his leg.

Max POV

Ah my leg.

"Max!" Eight ran up to me.  
"You ok max? Damn it." he said, a look of horror on his face.  
"It's ok it's only my leg." I said smiling weakly.

"Come out Triple eight, I'll make it quick if you come out peacefully." It was Wolfwood.

I sat against the wall next to Hige who was sitting the same way in human form, but leaning against the opposite wall.

I looked back up at Eight. He was looking out of the alley, his face stared again. Something in him had changed, his eyes were lighter. He looked down at me frowning.  
"Max stay here I'm going to finish this. Wait here, don't move for nothing, ok?"  
He turned and walked out into the street.

Triple eight POV

This is it no one shots my brother and gets away with it. The street was wide and deserted except for Wolfwood, who was standing at the far end his cross pointed at me ready.

I stopped, in the middle of the street looking my enemy down.  
We glared at each other.  
"So Triple eight, the champion dog fighter, you ready to die?" he spoke cool and icy.  
"I've been ready all my life slime." I spoke the same way cool and calm.

The wind blow through the town, it kicked up dust and litter that was lying on the street. This was going to be hard, this human was fast and strong. He had been shooting at us the hole time.

He moved like that weapon of his did, not way a thing. The cross never seemed to run out of bullets, and to boot in the other end it had some sort of explosive bullet in it.

I ran at him jumping form left to right, not trying to trick him just giving him a moving target.

He anticipated my move and cut me off, Spraying bullets at me.  
I saw it just in time. Digging my claws into the ground, I turned and jumped left. The bullets ripped through the building, the noise was unbelievable.

In impossible speed he turned the barrel of his gun at me again.

Bullets were flying everywhere just missing me, they were destroying everything they hit, sending debris every were.

Shit he's not letting me get close to him, damn it. I can't keep this up.  
I hate fighting without my bloodlust it just doesn't feel right. I think to much and worry what might happen if it goes wrong.

There! I ran to the side of a building, I jumped onto the windowsill, then to a balcony, then at wolfwood.

I landed right at his feet, and lunged for his throat. Again with lighting speed he spun his cross in the way. It hit me hard, sending me flying.

Moon that thing weighs a ton, how does he swing that thing like that?

I righted my self in the air and landed skidding to a hault. Not giving him a moment to rest I jumped back into him. I didn't know it was possible, but I went into the fighters dance with him.

He swung his weapon, and I ducked and dodged each swing. I snapped and bit but he danced out of the way each time.

Ha! There! I bit into his lower leg, not going for a bone barker but just to get him down. I pulled his legs from under him, making him fall back. I lunged for his throat, but with his free hand he stabbed a dagger into my side.

I jumped off, and took a quick glans at my wound. There was a small knife in the shape of a cross, I bit around and pulled it out. The long end of it was wide like an arrow head.

He chuckled evilly.  
"I hope that hurt demon."  
"Ha, that's nothing." I said. It was a lie. The wound was deep and wide.

He jumped up and raised his cross high above his head. He brought it down like a sledgehammer, and I dodged it just in time.

Before I could get an attack of my own ready, he had come at me again. He swung his cross around, and it hit me hard across the face. He hit me with such force, I spun around and fell to the floor.

I shook my head looking up, my sight came back into focus. He was standing over me. The barrel of his cross pointed at my face. He was smiling that evil sneer.  
"The end for you demon."

In slow-motion, I saw his hand tighten on the trigger. I changed into human form, and kick the front of the cross, causing him to lose balance. He fired, bullets spraying up the street.  
I got to my feet in a flash, and jumped at him. I landed on his chest digging my claws in deep, tearing his suit. He got his foot under me and kicked me off. I rolled back onto my feet and skidded to a stop.

He got up. We were both bleeding badly.

"You're good demon, but not good enough. Why don't you fall? Then I can take your so called brother away and give him a better life." he was panting in-between words.  
"Looking for an easy kill are you? And no. He will not go with you. His life is with me, as my life is with him." I said icily.

I sprinted at him, and jumped high into the air. He raised his cross up to meet me.

Shit.

I landed on the end of his cross. He passed supporting me in the air on the end of his weapon, like a fish on the end of a spear.

We locked eyes. A smile spread across his face.

Damnit.

Again, like in slow-motion, I saw his hand tighten on the trigger. I quickly turned back into human form, and pushed off the cross, kneeing it as I did. The cross went high, he fired. The bullet went through my human shoulder. I flipped back and landed on one knee.

Before I had a moment to gain my balance, he had swung around and hit me with his cross.

CRACK!

I flew down the street, rolling on the dirt. I rolled onto one knee and skidded to a stop. I grabbed my shoulder, the pain was immense.

Damn, I had dislocated it.

"This is the end of the line for you demon, and I mean it this time." Wolfwood said that horrbal smile spreading across his lips.

I'm sorry Max, I've let you down. I could feel my eyes start to fill with tears. I blinked them away angrily. Looks like I wont be able to see the world with you. This is what I get for not fighting with the bloodlust.

Wolfwood pressed something on his cross. A tiny red laser appeared on his weapon next to the barrel.

I looked down and sore a red dot on my heart.

Hm... this is it. Death has finally caught up with me.

"Game over wolf."

"AAHHH!!"  
BAM BAM BAM BAM.

* * *

one of my fav char from a nother anima comes in, in this chapter hes from trigun, and you will know who he is by now so LOL XD 

thanks again to silverwolf for helping me :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
The bloody end

There was dust everywhere... I got up slowly. Max had run out and pushed me out the way, and at the same time he had relocated my shoulder. I looked back to where Wolfwood was, but he had gone.

"Thanks Max, you have fixed my shoulder." I said, turning around, expecting to see him sitting behind me. But... he was not there.

The dust cleared and lying on the ground was-...

Oh moon... "Max!" I ran up to him, and just as I did the others ran around the corner and stopped dead, looking at the scene.

Max was lying on the ground, blood dribbling out of his mouth.  
"Max, Max! Oh my... moon, talk to me brother." I couldn't believe my eyes. How could this be happening!?

He blinked strangely and looked up at me, his eyes were distant.  
"Where's my brother?" his breathing was in quick gasps, and when he spoke more blood came out of his mouth.

I turned back into my normal form. Looking down his body, I saw blood had drenched his shirt.

The others came around us. Toboe was crying with tears falling down his face, Hige looked like he was holding back tears, and Kiba and Tsume were both looking away. Cheza had tears falling down her face, hands in little fists held to her mouth.

"There you are brother." Max croaked out.  
"I'm here Max don't leave me... please.." I bent closer to him, tears now falling down my muzzle.

Max still had his knife in his fist. His body twitched and moved pointlessly. He arched his back coughing up more blood.

"Aahh, brother we made it... We are free.." his voice was getting weaker with every second.  
"Yeah, we did but... we still have to see the world... just you and me. Yeah..." my own voice sounded strange to me, it was braking.

Max's eyes were going in and out of focus.  
"Aahh brother... I.. I don't want to go... not yet, I-..I'm not ready.." he said, tears falling from his eyes.

He coughed again, spraying my face with his blood.  
He lifted up his free hand and grabbing the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. Every move he made looked like it was sapping away all of his strength.

He tilted his head back, showing his throat, but not taking his eyes off mine. I blinked the tears away. No he-... he couldn't be thinking... he couldn't be _requesting_this... could he? No. NO. It couldn't... it shouldn't end like this! Not like this... not like this...

"Brother... Do it for me. I don't want to die by his bullet... I want to die by your fangs... and your fangs alone." his voice was barley a whisper.  
"What!? ...I can't. Max I-.. I can't... I can't do it." I said, more tears falling down my face. No.. no no no! This was not what I wanted.. This isn't supposed to be happening! Why, why is this happening?!

"Please... it hurts.." he coughed again, a single tear rolling down his face.

He squeezed my neck.

I shut my eyes tightly. I put one paw on his chest, and grabbed his neck in my jaws. I felt my teeth piercing his skin, his pulse on my tongue. His blood flooded my mouth.

He groaned and arched his back off the ground. I pushed down with my paw without thinking.

"Thank you brother... brother.. brother.. brothoo... brothoo... broth.. brooo.. bromm... brm ..umm ...mm..-" CRACK!

Time stopped. I stood there for a minute, with him in my jaws. His pulse was slow... I could feel it. It was only a matter of time before it truly stopped. I felt the tears roll down my face, some spatting lightly on his now pale skin... other tears mixing with his blood. I felt it... it slowed one more time, and finally died.

I let him go, turned into human form, and leaned against the building with my head in my hands.

I could not believe I had just did it. I felt empty and weak. Yes. For the first time, emptyness and weakness entered my entire being. I hate this feeling... this feeling, I wish it would just go away..  
I looked through my hands, at the ground. Blood was creeping over the cold surface.

Memories came back to me. The first time I met Max, the first time I looked at him as a brother, the time when master had let us play in a tiny enclose that one time, when we used to fight side by side the arena, our short time of freedom. Our short time... together.

I turned back into my true form, and looked up at the blue sky. A warm wetness was moving under me.

_Him_. My teeth started to bare viscously, lip quivering at the very thought of HIM.

I dug my claws into to the ground. It was him... He killed the last of my family. I looked back at my brother.

His eyes were glassy, looking up at the heavens. Blood was still trickling out of his mouth...

My emptiness was replaced by anger. I bent down and licked the blood away from his throat, and then I licked the blood away from his mouth.

My heart began to race, I let myself fall to the floor, and I rolled in the warm wetness.  
I got back up onto my paws, closed my eyes, and bowed my head.

My blood was pumping fast, my fur stood on end, I began to shake.

I'll kill him. I'll tear his head off. I'll rip his (ing head off! And then, then I'll crush it underneath my paws.. Yeah. It's the least I can do.

My hackles raised, bearing my fangs.

I snapped my eyes open and looked down at my brother again, his knife was still in his hand. I turned back into my human form, and picked up the blade. I held it tightly in my fist.

I turned back into my true form again, and let out the most blood thirsty snarl I could muster.

I'll kill him! I'll soak the ground in his blood. "I'll rip him apart!" I shouted it to the heavens.

I sprinted off at breakneck speed. I will not rest until I'VE taken him down.

I turned down one street, then another.

A human walked out from behind a small building. I quickly turned into my human form and without stopping, I pulled back Max's knife and as I passed the human I slashed its throat.

I picked up speed, turning back into my true form.

I'll kill every human that stands in my way. They're all sick, they are all going to hell! I'll make the streets flow with their blood.

I turned a corner and saw him, Wolfwood.

Without stopping I charged at him and let out a roar. He turned, lifting his cross as he did. The first shot missed, the second missed, the third skimmed my back leg. The bullet ripped through the flesh, and I ignored it.

I jumped high into the air and landed in front of him. He swung his cross. I dodged it. I went for his legs. I danced out of the way and he slammed his weapon into my side. I rolled away and back onto my feet. I ran wide, he opened fire, the bullets chasing my tail.

"I was not aiming for the boy! I wanted you not him!" he shouted over the noise.

My wounds were screaming for me to stop to fall, but I couldn't. Not until he was dead.

My branded leg suddenly gave way from under me. I hit the ground hard. I looked up.

Wolfwood flicked his cross so the long end was on his shoulder and the short end was pointing at me, opening to reveal a huge red bullet.

I jumped up and ran, he fired. The bullet shot past me and hit the building behind me and exploded. The force of the explosion threw me across the street.

Something sharp slashed a deep gash across my back. Ignoring the wound, I got back up and sped off again.

I turned back into my human form, skidded to a hault and threw Max's knife with all my might. As I threw it Wolfwood fired. The bullet went through my abdomen.

I fell to one knee clutching my wound, looking up at Wolfwood. The knife was dug to the hilt, in his chest.

He dropped his cross, his whole body was shaking.

I charged at him, back in my wolf form. Just as he started to fall back, I jumped and sank my fangs around his head.

I landed on all fours, his head still in my grip. He screamed and writhed, punching and kicking me, trying to get me off.

I began to crush. His scream was cut short. CRACK!

His body went limp, and I let go and stood up in human form looking down. My breathing was hard.

His body twitched.

He was not dead yet.

I look around madly and saw his cross. I grabbed it, and lifted it high above my head. I broght it down, hitting the body.

I keep hitting it again and again and again. It was music to my ears.

"Aaahhhh! I'll destroy you! I'll rip you apart!"

I couldn't stop hitting the body. All the anger I had ever felt was exploding out of me. The dam had finally crumbled, and the crimson water that was held back by that dam was flowing and turning into a huge tidal wave of fresh blood.

The sides of the cross fell away.

"AAHHHH!!" I threw the cross across the street, and it landed on the rubble and hit a pipe. It cracked open sending water high into the air. It fell back down to earth like rain.

I looked down at the mangled body, panting with fists still clenched.

As the water washed away the blood from me, it washed the anger away too. Now the anger had gone, and all that was left was the pain, the sadness, and the exhaustion.

I turn back into my wolf form, and started to walk away. Every step drained me of my strength.

I must make it back to Max. I must see him again.

The street all seemed darker then before, everything was spinning around me.

All I wanted to do was fall and sleep. My legs shook, my wounds bled. I turned the corner.

The others were still sitting around Max's body, all of them had tears falling down their faces.

I took another step foward, then another, and another.

I must make it to him.

Max's eyes were now shut, and his hands were resting on his chest.

"No brother don't go... We need to see the world remember?... Who's going to keep you warm... in winter now?" I could barley talk.

My legs gave way.

No! I have not made it to him. Not yet!

I was only a foot away from him, but my body had reached its limit. My sight was blurring, and sounds were becoming distant.

I looked around. Toboe was crouched next to me shouting something, tears falling fast down his face. Hige was also saying something, Cheza had her eyes closed.

"Sing for me please?" I said. All I wanted to do was sleep, and be with Max.

I closed my eyes. Yes.. sleep. That's all that I needed.. and then, then I'd wake up, and I'd find Max there looking at me. He'd be smiling, and we would be seeing the world, just like we promised. I let out a very low, very silent, mourning growl. Who was I kidding... other than myself?

Something warm and wet was licking one of my wounds.  
Some one was stroking me, making the pain go away.

I wanted to show you the world, brother... I wanted to save you, and now... I'll never see you again. Yes... darkness, it was seeping in my mind. But wait.. who-.. Who's that? Someone.. Someone smiling... at me...

_"We will meet again brother, but not yet. Not yet."_

**The End**

**

* * *

**

iv finished, im so proud

i have never done any thing like this and finished

writeing the part with max was realy hard i lisend to cold play The Scientist and Evanescence My Immortal, strangly it really help me write it :)

i realy enjoyed writing it and hope ever one that read it enjoyed it :)

i want to thank xbluex, vivi, tusme,

and a huge THANKS and meny kisses X3 to silverwolf for all her great help woth spelling and every thing


End file.
